


Hug.

by FakeK



Series: Truths of Technoblade [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Technoblade was having a great day, hanging out with Dream, scaring children... what could be better? A hug maybe?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Truths of Technoblade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Hug.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shorter than the others (probably the shortest in the series), but WAY fluffier. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to read the others in the series for context!

**I WISH I WAS CONFIDENT ENOUGH TO HUG MY FRIENDS.**

“Goodnight, Techno,” Dream murmured before turning over and pulling his blanket up more, revealing his toes at the bottom. They had each grown lots since they first met.

Techno had started out several inches shorter, and Dream would never let him forget it. Now, both had grown more, and now, Techno almost stood at the same height as Dream. Dream ignored this development.

“Night, Dream,” Techno echoed.

It was about 11 PM and they had had a blast of a day, spending a lot of it playing Minecraft together before heading outside and going out for ice cream. They stuck around a Dairy Queen; they got the ice cream and just fooled around. You know, terrorizing kids that were old enough to not go with parents, but too young to not get terrified by bushes shaking when no one else was around, or an extremely pale, pink-haired teenager who wore dark clothes, a small crown on his head, and makeup. AKA Technoblade. All in all, great fun! But now, it was time to sleep (according to Phil—they had to go to bed at 11 so they listened to not anger him, that would’ve been scary).

Dream fell asleep quickly. Technoblade could tell because he had watched Dream’s body relax and go limp (he knew that he hadn’t died). He envied Dream; he couldn’t sleep for the  _ life  _ of him! It was about the time he would normally go to bed too. Usually, Dream went to bed later than him and he was asleep, so why wasn’t Techno able to go to sleep?

He knew why. His mind was always more active at night. Always thinking of the greatest writing ideas when he—technically—wasn’t allowed to be up and about. They always seemed to float away from his mind as soon as morning hit. Tonight, though, his thoughts were not consumed by fantastical ideas that he would always forget by the end of the night, but instead the urge to hug someone.

The first thought was his family, but he knew that his family hugged him often enough. That wasn’t what he was looking for. No, he was looking for a hug from a friend. He got those  _ way  _ less often. But it wasn’t their fault. Techno never initiated a hug between him and Skeppy, or Nestor and Calvin, or Dream. They didn’t know that he wanted one either because he never said anything. His confidence was small, not enough to start a hug himself. Not only that, but his pride was high, too high to admit to wanting a hug. What a sad life he lived, but hey, he already knew that.

Techno laid in silence, watching the fall and rise of Dream’s breathing. Maybe if he watched long enough it would give the feeling of being hugged.

_ That doesn’t even make sense. _

Slowly, after what felt like hours of watching, Techno decided that his courage and pride were crap and that he could do whatever he wanted. Inching his way closer, Technoblade leaned up and looked over Dream, observing his features and his closed eyes. He was definitely asleep. It wouldn’t be long; just enough to make him feel better before he’d go to bed for real. It would not be long. He wanted to know how it felt to be hugged. How did it feel to be hugged by someone other than family? Did it feel good? Would it make his heart explode—his brain blank? Is it as good as it sounds? He would find out if he just leaned closer and hugged him.

Techno gave him another long look before giving in and dropping himself down some and wrapping his arms around Dream. He sighed, allowing himself to lean more onto his sleeping friend.

Who was, evidently,  _ not  _ asleep.

Startled by Dream opening his eyes and looking up at him, Techno’s face turned beet red. Embarrassment alone would not describe his feelings. He was so glad that it was dark enough that Dream couldn’t see his red face.

“Hey,” Dream grumbled lightly. He sounded tired, maybe he had been asleep and Techno had woken him up. If he had, Techno would be so mad at himself.

He froze, not knowing what to do about being caught trying to hug Dream. “H-hey…” he responded carefully, mind too blank to come up with a more dignified answer. Not even his usual ‘hullooo’. What a disappointment.

“Do you need something?” If Technoblade had ever been not frozen, well, he was now. He shook his head, knowing that his voice was too fragile to speak with. Then, he began shifting off of where he had been practically laying on top of Dream.

Well, he would have, but Dream, as soon as Techno started moving, pulled him back onto him. Closer this time.

The air was knocked out of Techno's lungs. It wasn’t that Dream had been rough, but he used more force than expected and he hadn’t expected that to happen in the first place.

“Eugh-” he huffed as he landed against Dream’s chest.

He started to struggle. Why did Dream tug him back towards him? It didn’t make sense. He struggled against himself mainly. While his body—and half his brain—wanted him to stop the struggling and give in to his desire for a hug, but the other half of his brain pushed against that, it wanted him to struggle away and deny all accusations of wanting a hug even if there weren’t any. His life was a war against himself, one that had been unending for years and would continue to go on for as long as Techno lived. He would have to learn which side he wanted to support, but even then, his views would change with the situation he was in. As much as he wanted it, there was not a drop of consistency in his life, no matter how hard he tried.

“Let-” struggle “let me-” struggle “Let me go-” Techno tried as he struggled against Dream’s arms. 

“Shh… Hush, Techno,” Dream calmed. As this continued, Techno’s will to stay struggling dwindled until there was nothing left. His face was still a fiery red as he stopped and was held to his friend’s chest. Dream’s calm breathing soothed him a bit too.

Techno let out a sigh, finally completely relaxing against Dream. Even going as far as to lean further into him. If he was going to be allowed to do this, he’d do it right.

Dream seemed to take notice of his now gone reluctance and unwrapped his arms from around Techno. He had the option of getting up now but he didn’t want to. It hadn’t appealed to him before and now that he had the opportunity to stay, he would.

He grumbled something unintelligible to Dream. Maybe it had been goodnight. Maybe not. He himself didn’t know what he said, so he can’t imagine that Dream had any idea, but nonetheless, Techno’s arms wound around Dream a bit. His neck seemed like a good place for Techno’s head, so he nuzzled into it, certainly smearing some of the unwashed-off eye shadow onto his skin. Neither seemed to mind.

As Techno drifted off, Dream’s right hand rested on Techno’s hair, softly pulling the knots out. This lulled him into the land of dreams. And soon, Dream followed.

Dreams had never been a safe place for Techno. Mostly because he never had dreams, but instead nightmares. But, today—tonight—it seemed to be fine. Great even. In his friend’s arms and sleeping peacefully was a first for Techno and boy, did it feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback so feel free to leave them! (Kudos are appreciated too!)  
> Here is the link to the series if you want: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112438


End file.
